A variety of lubrication systems for condoms are disclosed in the art. Some of the lubricants employed are sold or supplied separately as so-called personal lubricants, while others are applied to condoms prior to packaging. Some lubricants have particular physiological effects. For example, Heidenfelder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,188) discloses the coating of the interior surface of a condom with a local anesthetic such as benzocaine to provide desensitization.
The instant invention is directed to a condom together with a lubricant which provides a warming effect or sensation upon use. This effect is in contrast to the cooling sensation imparted by conventional lubricants.